


You're the Only One I Trust to Do This

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Prompted Works [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, tw needles - Freeform, tw piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aule is the only one Mairon trusts to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Only One I Trust to Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by white-lady-of-greenwood on Tumblr
> 
> Sentence - "You're the Only One I Trust to Do This"
> 
> Relationship - Aulë and Mairon (the father/son relationship)

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

Aulë sighed, nodded, and gently pushed Mairon onto a chair. “If you insist,” he replied softly. “You don’t have to-“

“I want to.” Mairon’s bright eyes met his, so steely and determined. “Please.”

Aulë watched him for any sign that he would seriously regret this, any hesitations. Seeing none he nodded his head. “Run and get the kit,” he said after a moment.”

Mairon leapt to his and hurried off, Aulë shook his head, hoping he knew what he was getting himself into this time.

The Maia returned a moment later, the metal tin clutched in his hand. He pushed it toward Aulë and sat back down at the table, staring at the Vala impatiently. Despite the Maia’s eager eyes on him, Aulë took his time – first cleaning the object, then heating it.

“Hold still,” he said.

Mairon’s hands gripped the arms of the chair until his knuckles turned white. Aulë pretended not to notice as he slid the needle through his ear carefully. Mairon stiffened and whimpered. After pulling the needle out, Aulë mussed his hair, before turning to other ear and quickly piercing it.

Mairon let out a shaky breath when he finished. “T-thank you,” he said softly.

The vala nodded, packing away his supplies. “You hate needles,” he remarked.

“But you knew that.”

“Then why?” he met Mairon’s eyes curiously.

“Why not.”

Aulë chuckled. “Because it’s you, Mairon.”

The Maia reached up to touch the fresh holes in his ear, wincing. “I need something so it doesn’t close,” he mused.

Though well aware that the subject was being changed, Aulë fumbled in his pocket and passed the Maia a set of earrings. “For you.”

Mairon’s eyes lit up, and he took the pair carefully. “Thank you!” he gasped, carefully sliding them into his ears.

“Enjoy,” he said. “But why the sudden decision.”

Mairon looked away for a moment, contemplating his answer. “No reason,” he whispered.

Aulë sat beside him. “You can tell me anything,” he urged.

“I had to overcome my fear,” he said after a long moment.

“Did this help?”

“I don’t know.” He stood and wrapped his cloak around himself. “Thank you Lord Aulë,” he said stiffly.

Sensing that he had lost his chance to pry more, Aulë smiled. “Anytime,” he promised as the Maia slipped away.


End file.
